The Child Within
by Gwen Sinclaire
Summary: It's 7th year, Hermione is engaged to be married and very in love, she thinks. What happens when another man wanders her dreams and thoughts? Meanwhile Harry is learning more about himself as he must explain the past to a girl who is full of surprises
1. The proposal

Chapter One: The Proposal  
  
The fireworks erupted in spectacular explosions above them. They sat close on their blanket in the middle of the Qudditch Pitch. As he sent the last of the fireworks up, she waited watching the rest twinkle away. The fireworks exploded to spell "I LOVE YOU HERMIONE" in brilliant red and gold letters. This was the perfect ending to the most romantic night of her life. Sure, Ron had sent her flowers and presents and such but it had never been this romantic.  
  
As he leaned in closer his warm breath was sweet and moist against her face. "And now for the finale," he whispered. It wasn't over! Hermione wasn't sure she could handle much more. As he turned around for what she though were more fireworks she watched the snow around them glitter with the red and gold from the message still overhead.  
  
"Hermione," her attention was drawn from the snow back to her love. He was holding something very tight in his hand. "Will you marry me?" He opened his hand to reveal a small diamond ring. Small though it was it seamed to catch every glint of light from the fireworks above.  
  
Hermione was overwhelmed. For the first time all night rational Hermione jumped into action. They were only seventeen. They were still in school. They couldn't afford a wedding. Where would they live? They were still in the middle of a war against Voldemort. They had only been going out for three months. Was she ready for it? But then another part of Hermione spoke up. This was the part of Hermione that knew they were in love. Of course he was ready, his proposal had taken a lot of thought and planning. Before she could give it a second thought she blurted out her answer.  
  
"Of course I will!" And with that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She settled back down into his arms and just sat there trying to hold the moment forever.  
  
"You're cold," he said as she was trying to hide a shiver. "Let's go inside!" she didn't want to but finally resigned when a great burst of cold air blew snow all over their blanket.  
  
"Do you think we could wait to tell anyone? It just that I want Harry to be the first to know."  
  
"Of course. I completely agree. He has been there for us the whole entire time. It's only right."  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the castle in silence. When the reached the Fat Lady's portrait they we welcomed with a greeting a little more involved than the simple "password".  
  
"Where have you two been? It's after midnight! You both look frozen to the bone! I would expect more from a HEAD GIRL!!!"  
  
"Hodge Podge" The portrait swung forward to reveal a practically deserted common room. They moved over towards the fireplace to warm up. "I love you so much, Hermione" she looked up into his eyes and their lips moved closer and they shared a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Oooooooooohh, how romantic!"  
  
They broke apart to see a third year holding a struggling kitten and staring at them.  
  
"Tracy you should be in bed."  
  
"Alright, alright. But you don't know how lucky you are. I've been trying to get a boyfriend for almost two years and you do it and you don't even try to make yourself pr-"  
  
"Bed! Tracy!"  
  
"Fine!" she said hotly and stomped of to her dormitory.  
  
Hermione knew very well how lucky she was. She had loved Ron for almost the entire past six years. And when she thought of all that times that she could have lost him She was surprised they were engaged now.  
  
"I think its time for us to go to bed, too."  
  
"Yes I suppose. I love you, Ron."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They walked the separate way to their dormitories. And as Hermione reached the balcony to the head girl's chambers, she heard Ron call up to her. "Oh, and Hermione," she looked down to see him in the middle of the common room. "Merry Christmas!" 


	2. THe announcement

Chapter two: The Announcement  
  
For the remaining duration of their break, Hermione and Ron spent every possible moment together that they could. They spent most of their time in front of the fireplace discussing things like their wedding, their future, their life after school, and discussions even made it to the approaching N.E.W.T.s.  
  
The day of Harry's return, Hermione and Ron both became very excited about the approaching announcement. Hermione also became very nervous as well.  
  
"What's wrong love?" Ron asked her that day at lunch, sensing her nerves.  
  
"It's just..." She hesitated. She felt kind of silly saying this but she had to. "It's just I worried about telling Harry about us."  
  
"I wouldn't worry. Harry was so glad to see us get over our stubbornness and start going out."  
  
"I know but he's been so lonely since Sirius... well you know. He's starting to open up again, it's helped so much that he's been allowed to help with the Order. I just don't want him to feel like we're pushing him away."  
  
"I'm sure Harry will be fine with it. He's always-"  
  
"Fine with what? Mmmm, these look good."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around him. "You're back early!"  
  
"Yes, I am. Now will you let go of me, you're squashing my roll." Hermione released him and sat back down. "Now what will I be fine with?"  
  
"So, Harry how was your holiday?"  
  
"Great, now someone tell me what I will be fine with?"  
  
Hermione started to blush horribly so Ron spoke up, "Well, Harry, mate Hermione and I are getting married."  
  
A huge smile spread across Harry's face. "That's really great!" he pulled them into a big hug. "I couldn't be happier for you two! I've been waiting for something like this for almost six years! Congratulations!"  
  
"I suppose I should send an owl to Mum now."  
  
"No need. I already wrote all the letters the just need to be sent." Hermione pulled a bunch of letters out of her robes. "Let's see, there's one for your mum and dad, one for my mum and dad, one for Bill and Nadia (Did you know they're having a baby?), one for Charlie, one for Fred and George, one for Lupin, one for Tonks, one for Mad-Eye, one for Kingsley, one for Ginny, and one for Dumbledore."  
  
"Why are you sending one to Ginny and Dumbledore? Ginny will be back tonight, and Dumbledore is right there."  
  
"This way is more formal and the proper way!"  
  
"You know Ron, Hermione is always prepared." And both boys laughed at Hermione's playful scowl.  
  
"I couldn't wait to tell everyone, but we wanted you to be the first to know. Would it be ok if I barrowed Hedwig to help Pig with these?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks," she gave Harry another hug and kissed Ron, probably longer than necessary because it caused Dean and Seamus to call "Get a room!"  
  
"You boys go do what you do and I will see you both at dinner." 


	3. The DA

Author's note: Hey thanks for my three comments they really mean a lot to me. I have a bit of this written I just don't want to post it all the end up with y'all waiting for more I don't have done. Thanks for your support.  
  
Oh yeah: I don't own any of the characters, the setting, I don't think I even own any of the words. I might have made a couple up but who knows. I do believe the plot is mine. So if you want to steal it maybe change it up a bit.  
  
Note: there are some "Adult Situations" in this chapter. In my opinion they aren't that bad. Just a for warning  
  
Chapter three: The DA  
  
Hermione went up to the owlery and sent pig and a school owl, each with about a third of the letters. Since the other school owls were all out, Hermione spent the better part of a half hour trying to coax Hedwig to come down and that Harry had said it was ok she sent the letters. After seeing Hedwig off, Hermione stayed in the owlery and leaned out one of the windows. She was thinking of how her parents would react to hearing their only baby would be leaving them to marry Ron. They liked Ron well enough, but it was the little things like how he yelled every time he called on the telephone, how he stood for half an hour switching the light switch and watching the lights go on and off so easily, confused as to how the bird lived in their clock but never left for food, or how food was cooked almost instantly in a microwave. When she thought about it, it must seem odd to her parents that he acted this way, but it seemed odd to Ron's family the way her parents had dinner with them. Hermione was thinking about how it was so weird for her to be stuck between the Muggle and Wizard worlds, at home she was a muggle with a few advantages from her magic, which she could only use when only her parents were around. When any of her childhood friends were around she felt left out and out of the loop, they had learned different things in their muggle schools, they all had learned about the Second World War, Hermione just from a wizarding point of view. As she was thinking of all the things she never learned, due to not going to Muggle School, her thoughts were interrupted as someone behind her said her name.  
  
"Oh, Hermione. I didn't expect anyone to be here now." Hermione turned to find Mandy Brokeherst, a seventh-year Ravenclaw and a fellow DA member.  
  
"I sent my letters awhile a go. I kind of got lost in thought."  
  
"I bet you have a lot to think about. Congrats on the whole wedding thing. You and Ron fit so perfect."  
  
"Um, thanks, but how do you know?"  
  
"Well you weren't really that quiet in the Great Hall, and with not that many people in there it carried pretty well."  
  
Oh no! Hermione thought. The way news travels here the whole school will know.  
  
"Actually Hermione, I'm glad I ran into you. I need to talk to you, about Harry."  
  
"Oh Mandy," Hermione replied thinking she knew where this was going, "Harry's not exactly, um, looking for love at the moment."  
  
To Hermione's surprise Mandy laughed. "Oh no, it's nothing like that. I need to talk to him about Sirius Black."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione was a bit surprised not a lot of people talked about Sirius. He had died a criminal. Though his name was cleared nobody really believed it. "Mandy, Harry gets really touchy when Sirius is brought up. Ever since he died at least."  
  
"I know, but I've got to tell someone!" Mandy's normally bright attitude was now vanished and she was approaching tears.  
  
Hermione pulled Mandy into a hug, "Tell someone what?"  
  
"Sirius," she paused to take a deep breath to hold back the tears. "He was my dad." At this she let the tears go.  
  
"How come he never told us about you?"  
  
"He- he never knew. My mum never told him." She had regained her self now. Now as she spoke there were still silent tears running down her face.  
  
"I am so sorry. You never got to meet him?"  
  
"Hm-mh, that's why I wanted to talk to Harry. My mum says he was Harry's godfather and he and Harry were really close."  
  
"Yes, they were. Tell you what. I'll tell Harry that you are going to talk to him after the next DA meeting. We should be having one awfully soon, Harry just spent all summer with the Order."  
  
"Thanks Hermione, you've been really great." She dried her face, cooled her cheeks, and started to leave.  
  
"Mandy, your letter?"  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks again."  
  
"No problem, I'll see you at the next DA meeting." She gave Mandy an 'it'll be all right smile' and left.  
  
Hermione returned to the common room to find that Ron, Harry, Seamus, and some others had gone down to the Pitch to play some Quidditch. She decided to read the new book she got from her parents for Christmas, High School Physics. She started at the beginning: What is energy? As interesting as this all was to Hermione, she soon fell asleep.  
  
Hermione took a step toward the altar. This was the day! She was getting married! Look there was Ron looking oh so sharp in his tux! Look at all the people who came to see their wedding! There was Harry, and all the Weasleys, her parents, her whole extended family, all her teachers, practically everyone she'd ever met. She had reached the altar and the reverend began the ceremony. "If anyone know of reason that these should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Of course no one would say any thing these two were made for each other. "Now why wasn't I invited to this joyous event? All these Mudbloods and blood traitors I could of made this a real party. Now, who wants to die first?" As Voldemort started killing people, Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her through a trap door behind the altar. The only thing in this room was a king sized bed. "Hermione I love you. I don't want to die a virgin!" at these words they started to make mad passionate love as they stripped each other naked. Once they were both naked which took surprisingly little time, Ron threw Hermione on the bed and joined her. Before she knew it they were one he was a part of her, and she of him. Then she heard a high cold laugh. "Now that the rest are dead, it's your turn." He raised his wand and-  
  
"Hermione! Wake up!" Hermione snapped awake to find a small crowd gathered around her. "Give her some breathing room." A lot of the people stepped back. "Are you alright? You were shaking real bad and muttering things. You had me, all of us, really worried. Do you have a fever?" Ron reached over to feel her forehead. "You don't have a fever, maybe you should go to bed."  
  
Hermione did not want to fall back asleep. "NO!" she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "I just want you to hold me." "Ok," he whispered back and they moved away to a couch by the window where she curled up into his arms and he just held her. They sat this way for a while until Harry came over to see if she was ok.  
  
"Everything all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just had a dream about that night a t the ministry." Hermione lied. "Hey, do you know when the next DA meeting will be?" she asked remembering her conversation with Mandy.  
  
"Yeah, I just sent it. It will be tomorrow after dinner. We have a lot to go over."  
  
"Um, I promised Mandy that you would talk to her after the meeting. She really needs to talk to you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Um, I think it would be better if she told you."  
  
"Hermione, you're not trying to set me up again, are you?"  
  
"I had nothing to do with any of that, that was all Ginny! I didn't even like most of those girls!"  
  
Ginny had spent most of the first half of the year playing matchmaker. It was actually thanks to her that Ron and Hermione started going out this year. But her main case had been. Harry. She would pick girl after girl and Harry rejected all of them. He really never gave them a fair chance, but Hermione didn't blame him, he was content, and all of the girls really weren't that great for him. They were all very pretty but even more so, they were shallow.  
  
"I have no desire to hook you up, Harry, you'll find love when you're meant to. Where is Ginny anyway?"  
  
"She went out again with Simon. I can't believe it she spent all holiday with him and now they are out doing who knows what." They could here the protectiveness in Ron's voice he always was partial when it came to Ginny. But Ginny did all right for herself. She was now one of the prettiest most popular girls in school. She could get any guy she wanted and usually did. But now she seemed to be sticking with Simon. She hadn't dated anyone else since last June. "They are always snogging, and, and other things."  
  
"You're one to speak. Tell me Ron what have you and I been doing every night this week?"  
  
"That doesn't count we're getting married!"  
  
"How does that make it different? She's been seeing Simon a lot longer than we've been going out. At least she's only snogging one boy now. Last year there was that whole problem with Derrick, Alex, and Sam that was a fiasco when they all found out. Luckily no hard feelings."  
  
"When did this happen? How come she never tells me anything? How does every else know but me? How many boyfriends has she had?"  
  
"Well," began Harry, "there was Michael, and then Dean, then Derrick, Alex, Sam, Robby, that one kid, Colin..."  
  
"Enough! My sisters a little scarlet woman! Why are you laughing? Stop laughing! This isn't funny! She's gonna get hurt!"  
  
"Ron first of all nobody says scarlet woman any more. Second of all it is perfectly fine that your sister dates a lot. Not every girl gets engaged to the second boy she dates. I got lucky. And she knows what she's doing, she's been hurt before, she gets over it. So now I'm hungry, we've missed dinner so lets go down to the kitchens and get some food."  
  
They made their way down to the kitchens. Hermione had long past quite trying to free the elves when Dumbledore told her that by trying to free the elves she was aggravating them and they needed the house elves on their side for this war. And they were all much more polite to the house elves ever since the Kreacher incident.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Harry Potter has come to see Dobby!"  
  
"Actually Dobby, we missed supper and were wondering if we could get some food."  
  
"Of course, and on behalf of all the house elves here we would like to congratulate Mr. Ron and Miss Hermione on their engagement."  
  
"How did you guys know?"  
  
"Ron the whole school practically know, and the house elves know almost everything that goes on here."  
  
A house elf came around with a tray with some roast beef sandwiches and pumpkin juice. They sat down and began to eat. Dobby came over with some cake when they were finish up with the sandwiches. "Dobby not suppose to say, but there have been more reports of Muggle killings by the Dark Lord and his followers." As it seems house elves were excellent spies considering most Death Eaters were wealthy. They house elves would spy on their masters and report back to Dumbledore. "There have been six in the past week."  
  
"Oh, that's horrible!"  
  
"Is the Ministry doing anything to try and prevent anymore? They have to be doing something they can't just let this happen."  
  
"Hermione, the house elves can't know that. Honey, I'm sure that the Ministry is doing something. We should go it's getting late, and classes start tomorrow." They thanked the elves and headed back up to the common room.  
  
The next morning's classes went very well. After the students had taken their O.W.L.s their classes were broken into what careers the young wizards had chosen. Harry and Ron had both chosen paths as Aurors. Hermione on the other hand had chosen to be a teacher. She was actually surprised to see how many classes they had together. They had history of magic first that day, and then Hermione went to Arithmancy, while Harry and Ron both (much to Ron's disapproval) headed toward Muggle Studies as it was a required for the Auror position. They ate a quick lunch and all went to Transfiguration.  
  
"Now, today we will be continuing transfiguring stationary items to animals. As you can see I have gathered various pieces of furniture. You will each choose a piece to transfigure to the animal of your choice."  
  
Hermione, as usual, was the first to finish. She had transfigured her table into a beautiful chestnut palomino. She looked around her and saw Ron just finishing a cow on one side and Mandy on the other side having a little trouble transfiguring her cabinet into what looked like a penguin. When she looked over at Harry, she saw his ottoman had now become a large, shaggy, black dog. Hermione wasn't the only one to notice either. McGonagall was quickly moving toward them, and Ron flat out said, "Harry, you know that looks just like Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose he does!" Harry replied as if he hadn't already realized this. Mandy's reaction was quite unexpected though. When Ron had mentioned Sirius's name her eyes grew big and she started to cry.  
  
"S-Si-Sirius?" she stammered and ran out of the room.  
  
"Miss Brockeherst?"  
  
"Professor!" Hermione rushed over to McGonagall and told her the reason of which Mandy had left. McGonagall seemed taken a back at first, then had Hermione return to her horse.  
  
"What was all that about?" Ron asked while Hermione returned Mandy's confused penguin to its cabinet state.  
  
"It's not my place to tell you. I'm sure you will find out soon enough, I think." She glanced at Harry. He was still playing with the dog. "Harry! You better get back to work you've only got twenty minuets left!" She made sure Harry was back to work and finished transfiguring her horse to a table again. She then went back to her desk to start on their homework assignment.  
  
Hermione had a hurried dinner so she could get a head start on her homework before the DA meeting. At a quarter after seven Hermione headed up to the Room of Requirement, where they still held the meetings because it seemed to have exactly what they needed for the evening meetings. When she got there she found Ron and Harry already there.  
  
Ron greeted her with a small kiss before saying, "Well it's nice to see you Miss Study-pants. Why did you have to get started on homework tonight? You have all week, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know! But the sooner I get it done the less I have to worry about it later. I keep telling you two that you shouldn't wait until the last minute. So, Harry what will we be doing tonight?"  
  
"Well at the last Order meeting we heard a lot of reports of Voldemort making killings where there are large groups of people. Especially mixes of Muggles and Wizards. So I think we will do some large group shielding charms."  
  
Hermione's heart fell at the news of Voldemort attacking large groups of people. Would he attack her wedding? Would her dream come true? What was she going to do about her wedding? She pushed these thought s away for the moment as other people started arriving.  
  
The DA had now more or less become a Hogwarts branch of the Order. Dumbledore saw it fit to make Harry a part of the Order as he was so closely related to the possible demise of Voldemort. So Harry would come back from Order meetings, like the ones over the holiday, and share with the DA what he had learned. Dumbledore now selected members of the DA. They had to at least finished their forth year and to show aptitude for Defense Against the Dark Arts. There were members from each of the four houses. Draco Malfoy was the first Slytherin to join their ranks. Malfoy had defied his family after seeing his mother killed by Voldemort because of his father's mistake. He then when to live with his mother's sister Andromeda, who was the only relative who would take him. He was now one of the best members the DA had.  
  
Ron and Hermione hurried to sit down as Harry began, "Tonight we will be working on large group shielding spells. There have been reports of Voldemort attacking large groups of people, mostly at celebrations. Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"So these times would include parties, conventions, weddings and carnivals, correct?"  
  
"Yes Hermione," he sounded a little annoyed that she couldn't of figured that out. But neither he nor anyone else seemed to hear the worry in her voice. Her wedding would be the perfect opportunity to rid the world of a large amount of Muggles and almost all the Weasleys.  
  
"Now I want you to divide into groups of seven. One person will do the charm and another will send a jinx to it to see how well the charm was preformed. Make sure you know the counter jinx first in case the shield doesn't work."  
  
Once everyone had gotten into groups and Harry was wandering around, Ron decided to begin. "So I'll go first and, Herm, why don't you throw a jinx at it."  
  
"Mm-Kay." She said a she stepped away from the group.  
  
Ron readied him self and set the charm. "Abriteir-scudo" Hermione, whose thoughts were in other places, hardly notice him do this. "Hermione! Are you going to test it or not!?!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" she stepped back and aimed the stunning spell. "Stupefy!" The red sparks barely made the five feet to the shield before hitting it and dispersing.  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?" Mandy had a worried look on her face after seeing the very weak spell.  
  
"I'm fine." She said shortly. "I'll do the next shield Draco you jinx us. Abriteir-scudo"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" It was as there was no shield at all. The jinx hit Margo, another seventh year Ravenclaw. She stiffened and fell to the floor.  
  
"Hermione...?"  
  
"NO, I'M NOT FINE! OK? EVERYONE I LOVE IS GOING TO DIE! AND IT WILL BE ALL MY FAULT! THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT! I AM SORRY RON BUT I CANNOT MARRY YOU!" Noticing the whole room was now watching her, Hermione left. She went to the one place she felt the safest and thought no one would find her there. 


	4. The Decision

Hey I wanna say thanks to thouse of you who have supported me, Sweetkitty thatnks for being there from the start. Makotochi I chose Mandy because she was a character mentioned at the sorting in book one that we never ever hear about. And I figured why not include her. I'm not good with names and now she already belongs there so why not give her a history. Midnight at noon I'm sorry you didn't like chapter three this one should be better. I'm sorry you were disturbed by the dream but stuff like that'll happen. I think you will be pleased with this one. Until the end at least. To tell the truth I'm not even sure how it is going to happen. This is a long one I hope you like cause it might be a while till I get more up.  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
PO  
  
LS  
  
Chapter four: The Decision  
  
Ron walked into the library around half an hour later. He found Hermione behind a large stack of books. He picked up one of the books and looked at the cover. Deciphering Your Dreams, Volume 4: Disasters and Devastation.  
  
"Um, Hermione?" Hermione jumped, she hadn't noticed him. She put down her book, Devastating Dreams: What to Make of Them. "I didn't think you believed in any of this stuff."  
  
"Oh, I don't. Um, it's, er, not for me. It's, uh, for, hmm, a friend of mine. He had this dream, where some, err, stuff, um, happened. Yeah, he asked me to, uh, look things up for him."  
  
"Oh, is that it?" Hermione was slightly confused. It was more his tone of voice that confused her than the question. He acted sad and subdued but resolved. "So there's another guy then? That's why you won't marry me. You did a really good job of hiding it. I had no idea. You acted so happy when I purposed. You told every one we know. Now that I think about you've been acting really weird since that night we woke you up. It's like you've been avoiding me. Hermione what's going on? Who is this other guy? Do I know him? Is it Harry!?!?!"  
  
"No." Hermione said in a small voice.  
  
"Ok, so it's not Harry! WHO is it?"  
  
"No, it's no one." She said in the same small voice.  
  
"Well there has to be some one! Why would you just dump me like that? Is there something wrong with me? Do you not love me anymore? Did you EVER love me...?"  
  
"Of course I did! I still do! There is NO ONE else! You're the only one for me! It isn't any thing you did! I just can't marry you! It's for your own good! You should go find a normal girl, a girl whose presence won't bring around your death!"  
  
"HOW? WHY? There is no point in living if I can't be with you! How is being around you going to kill me?"  
  
"Well, you know that dream? The one the other night I said it was about the night at the ministry. I lied I really saw our wedding, and He was there. He... he killed everyone. And he killed you and he was about to kill me when you woke me up. And then Harry said that He was after large groups of people, like at weddings, and our wedding would have lots of Muggles and wizards too. And of course your family would be there and we both know that they aren't a favorite family among the pure bloods, and..."  
  
"Hermione, slow down." Hermione took a breath and listened to Ron. "Now I don't care if we have a big wedding or anything. I don't care if we get married at all. I just want to be with you."  
  
"But I WANT to marry you! But I don't want you to die!"  
  
"Hermione, shhhhhh! We can have a small thing. It can be just you and me for all I care. We could go do it tonight if you want! No one needs to know, I promise I won't die!" He pulled her into a tight hug. "I will never EVER let anything happen to you!" He looked into her eyes and they met in a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Ah-hem, the library will be closing now. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley if you plan on doing that in my library again, you've got another think coming!"  
  
"Yes, Madam Pince. We'll try to remember next time." Ron laughed and Hermione giggled as they put all of Hermione's books on the cart and left.  
  
They walked arm in arm on the way back to the common room. Every once in a while Ron would whisper a sweet nothings in her ear. Hermione was just thinking how much bliss this was when she heard something.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What?" Ron asked startled at how stiff and alert Hermione had become. Then she heard it again.  
  
"That! That muffled moaning sound! I think it's coming from up there!" She hurried up the stairs and saw something move behind the statue of Guenivere the Great. When she looked around the statue she saw two people very much engrossed with each other. The red hair all but gave it away. "Oh! My goodness!"  
  
"VIRGINA VERONICA WEASLEY! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"  
  
"Ron... Please!" Ginny was near tears and her face was reaching the same shade as her hair.  
  
"PLEASE? PLEASE WHAT? LEAVE YOU HERE TO DO WHO KNOWS WHAT WITH THIS, THIS MISCREANT?"  
  
"SIMON!" Hermione interjected.  
  
"What?"  
  
"His name is Simon! Ginny, 10 points from Gryfindor. Simon 10 from Ravenclaw. Now go back to your common rooms." Once they were gone Hermione spoke to Ron. "Now that was unnecessary yelling. You hardly know anything about Ginny anymore."  
  
"Well, she still is my little sister!"  
  
"So? That gives you no right to go all parent on her! Especially for something you and I have done before! HODGE PODGE!"  
  
"You two aren't fighting again are you? Tut tut!"  
  
"Just let us in!"  
  
"Fine, fine no need to yell." The portrait swung forward, and Ron and Hermione continued to argue.  
  
"Well our case is different!"  
  
"HOW? Tell me Ron how is it different? Snogging in the corners whenever we get the chance to be together! Spending all our free time together! How is what we do any different from what they do? Oh so we're getting married, that makes it much different? Well maybe you're not ready to get married!"  
  
"I'm the one not ready to get married? You're the one afraid Voldemort is going to show up at our wedding and kill us all! Maybe it's you who isn't ready to get married!"  
  
"FINE!" There was a collective gasp throughout the room and Hermione stormed up to her room.  
  
"Where are you going? You can't just leave!"  
  
"I think I am! I need to write some letters telling people that the wedding is of!"  
  
"What are all you looking at?" Immediately the whole room went back to what they were doing before Ron and Hermione arrived. Ron walked over to Harry, "You don't think she is serious do you? I mean she wasn't serious  
  
"I'm not sure mate. I seemed like a big fight to me. She seemed pretty serious too. Hey did you know Sirius had a daughter?"  
  
"No! Of course he didn't! He would have told us if he did." before, why would she be now? It was only a little fight." Ron seemed very worried. "What if he didn't know? I mean what if he went to Azkaban before he found out?"  
  
"This is nonsense! I have real problems. Do you think she broke up with me? I mean we've had fights before we haven't broken up though. Why is she being so, so, so obstinate."  
  
"Well, I think you should give her the night to cool down, she needs it. I haven't seen her this worked up for a while." Harry laughed, "Hey, I didn't even know that you knew big words like obstinate, maybe you've been spending too much time with her. Now I have real problems to deal with too. So I'm going to bed."  
  
"Great everyone leave me why don't you?" He walked over to where he saw Ginny talking to the third year Tracy. "Hey Ginny..."  
  
"Sorry, Tracy, I have to go to bed now."  
  
Hermione looked out of her balcony to see a lonely Ron heading up to his dorm.  
  
Ron's world was falling apart. The only girl he ever loved had threatened to leave him twice in one night. His best friend was talking about some nonsense, probably trying to bring back his dead godfather some how. And his sister hated him. What was he going to do? He had almost reached his dorm when someone tugged on the back of his robes. It was Hermione.  
  
"We need to talk. A lot."  
  
"Yeah we do." They walked back down the stairs to the fireside. They settled themselves and Ron made some hot cocoa. He took a sip of his and began. "So what exactly's been going on? You had a nightmare and started acting funny. Twice today you've said you won't marry me. We had one of the biggest fights we've had in a while, and I'm not sure what is going on."  
  
"Well my dream scared me, a lot. It was so real. Then we found out that Voldemort is attacking events exactly like our wedding. I really don't want to give Voldemort more reason to come near Harry or us. I really really want to marry you! As soon as I can! But the only way we can get married is if we wait till Voldemort is gone, or... I suppose we could... no, we'd have to talk to Dumbledore. How's a Valentine's Day wedding sound?"  
  
"What are you talking about? How would we get married on Valentines Day? We can't just leave school. Where would we go?"  
  
"London of course. We can apparate!"  
  
"You of all people know we can't apparate from the school. Maybe you need to go to bed and we can talk about this on the morning." "No! This is perfect! Of course we can't apparate from Hogwarts, but we won't be in Hogwarts will we? That is our next Hogsmeade weekend! We can apparate to London, go to that little chapel in Diagon Alley get married and apparate back to Hogsmeade and we would be back to school by the end of the day."  
  
"Are you sure that will work? I mean even though we are of age we aren't supposed to leave Hogsmeade, I know we've all had a good bit of rule breaking in our time, but this could go horribly wrong. You've only apparated a few times. Not that I doubt you ability it just that it is different when you aren't in controlled situations. Even I haven't apparated that much. Mostly around the house. And I did make a big mess of dinner when I was trying to apparate down stairs and landed myself on top of the table... ouch that one hurt."  
  
"Well if you are saying you don't want to get married, fine, I guess we won't," Hermione had no intention of not marrying Ron, she just knew that if she said this he would go along with her plan. "I could write back to Victor, he's written lately wondering if I had left you yet. He does have that brooding thing going for him..."  
  
"You wouldn't! Valentines Day, London, Wedding. Sounds good."  
  
"That's what I thought. So I will talk to Dumbledore about going to London. I'm sure he will understand. It will have to be small; we can have a larger ceremony when it is safe. I think we should only invite Harry to this. I would like Ginny to be there but she isn't of age yet and she wouldn't be able to apparate."  
  
"Sounds good to me. So, now time for bed?"  
  
"I had a different idea." The common room was now empty. "We haven't been this alone for a long time." She moved over into his lap and slowly started to kiss his earlobe. He slowly moved her cheek and gently kissed her soft lips. They continued kissing; Hermione felt Ron's hand slip into her robes and underneath her shirt. He continued to advance in this direction. Hermione let go of her inhibitions and let him continue. She slipped of her robes and he pulled of his own. She began to unbutton his shirt but stopped abruptly when they were interrupted.  
  
"Oh god. Wow I didn't see that. I saw the back of Ron's head and that was it. I thought we should talk, Ron, but I will come back later." Ginny stood before them a brilliant shade of red. She seemed quite embarrassed to have walked in on the intimate moment Ron and Hermione were sharing. "I'm gonna go back up stairs now. Yeah. Really sorry please continue."  
  
"No, that's ok. We should go to bed, too." Hermione stood up and began pulling her robe back on.  
  
"Damn! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes we shouldn't have been doing that out here anyway. Who know how far we could of gone of Ginny hadn't walked in. Good night my love." She gently kissed him and walked up the stairs.  
  
The water rippled around the small boat. The sun was high in the sky. Hermione lay out on the deck. She let the warmth envelope her. There was a small spray coming up from the boat, just enough to keep her from getting too warm. There were sea birds flying overhead. She gazed up at them thinking how wonderful it would be to be flying. How she could just fly away whenever she felt like it. "You know I can always teach you how to fly." Hermione smiled sweetly at Malfoy. "I'm sure you could." He held out his hand. "Take my hand." She took it. They slowly turned into birds and began to fly. They soared above the ocean. Hermione felt as if she had left every care in the world back on that little boat. They landed on a small peaceful island. "Hermione, will you sit by me and watch the sunset?" She sat herself on the beach beside Draco and they watched the sunset. "It is so beautiful. I've never seen it over the ocean like this before." Draco looked at her then put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest. "I do this all the time. Hermione I love you." She looked up into his eyes and he kissed her.  
  
That morning Hermione woke up in an oddly good mood. She wasn't sure why she was so happy. She must have had a good dream or something she couldn't remember. What ever it was she was in a very good mood. Maybe it was the fact she knew she and Ron could get married and nothing bad would happen. She dresses quickly but felt more beautiful then she ever had. Her plan was perfect. Nothing would ruin it. She hurried down to the common room where Ron greeted her.  
  
"Morning love. You look extraordinary. There is something different about you. It is like you are glowing."  
  
She smiled at him, "I don't have a worry in the world. My life is PERFECT. I'm marrying you, my grades are excellent, and I have nothing to worry about. What in the world could trouble me today?" She spun around in a ballet fashion and gently kissed Ron.  
  
"Not an idea." Ron replied, not having the heart to tell her something was wrong with Harry. He put his arm around her, "Let's go down to breakfast." She smiled at him and they walked out with her head on his shoulder.  
  
The water rippled around the small boat. The sun was high in the sky. He watched her as she lay there sunbathing on the deck. She looked wonderful as always. There was a small spray coming up from the boat, just enough to keep him from getting too warm. There were sea birds flying overhead. He saw her watching them with a longing he once had as well. One to fly away and leave all his problems on earth. That is why he choose the hawk as his animagus. "You know," He said, "I can always teach you how to fly." Hermione smiled sweetly at Draco and he got an odd but pleasant feeling inside. He was use to it though he always got that feeling when she was around. "I'm sure you could." He held out his hand for her wishing against fate that she wouldn't push it away. "Take my hand." She took it and the feeling intensified and he got butterflies in his stomach. They slowly turned into birds and began to fly. They soared above the ocean. It was as if Draco could feel Hermione relax as they flew away. They landed on a small peaceful island. "Hermione, will you sit by me and watch the sunset?" Draco felt he could be no luckier when she took that spot behind him. "It is so beautiful. I've never seen it over the ocean like this before." Draco looked at her then slowly put his arm around her shoulders. His heart jumped when she not only let him but she also rested her head on his chest. "I do this all the time." He paused afraid to say what came next, "Hermione I love you." She looked up at him their eyes met and he slowly moved down to kiss her.  
  
Down in the dungeons, Draco woke up. He opened up the curtains to his bed to find every one had left the room. He moved down to his trunk and reached to the very bottom. He pulled out a piece of a picture. He looked at the face on the picture and his heart fluttered. There was Hermione as beautiful as ever smiling back at him. He had taken this picture from her book bag, just as a way to always have her with him. It had originally been a picture with Ron and Harry to either side of Hermione. Draco tore them from her sides so it would just be her. There was only one little bit of Ron left. It was his arm around her shoulder. This served as Draco's reminder that he couldn't have her. But still he loved her.  
  
He had had dreams like this before but they had never gotten that far. Draco knew this was significant. He knew he had lost her forever. That was the only way he could have finished the dream. It was that or that she was now his, but unless Ron had died over night that was not possible. But Draco did remember the fight they had had at the DA meeting, maybe it was possible that it was over between them. Draco hurried to get dressed and practically ran p to the entrance hall. There! There she was! Walking all by herself! That hadn't happened in a while, maybe if he caught her he could talk to her! He ran up to her and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione!" He said somewhat winded, "Hermione we need to talk."  
  
A third year Ravenclaw turned around looking quite confused. "Oh sorry." he said and he looked around again. He saw Hermione, the real Hermione, and his heart fell. She was walking with her head on Ron's shoulder. That was it. She would never be his. He walked into the Great Hall and sat by himself again.  
  
He had been sitting alone for almost a year and a half now. Ever since his mother died at least. He was use to it. He still had friends but Crabbe and Goyle were gone now. The left school after not passing enough O.W.L.s to do any thing, they joined the family biz of serving the "Dark Lord" therefore severing ties with Draco. He looked over at the Gryffindor table. Something was wrong with Potter he looked upset and confused. Draco would have to remember to ask him about that. Just then Hermione walked in. Damn she looked even more radiant then normal, like she was glowing. He shook the thought from his mind. It just wasn't going to happen he would have to get over it.  
  
Hermione's day was going excellent. She was in the entrance hall with Ron when she saw Draco talking to a third year. She was a little confused about this but didn't let it ruin her good mood. They walked into the Great Hall. That is when she saw Harry.  
  
"Harry! What's wrong?" she asked as she ran over. She was quite startled by his response.  
  
"You knew didn't you? You knew she was HIS daughter! And you didn't tell me! HOW? How could you hold something like that from me? How?"  
  
"It's just... I just... I didn't think..."  
  
"I don't care you should have told me anyway!" He stood up and stormed away. Ron walked up to Hermione seeing she was very distraught.  
  
"What was all that about? He acted as if you had kept something important from him."  
  
"Well, you remember how Harry was going to meet up with Mandy last night? Well that was so she could tell him that Sirius was her father. I guess he took it somewhat hard. I should talk to him about it." She looked over her shoulder to the doorway. Ron put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No I should talk to him. I think I could handle it better. He isn't mad at me. Ok let me go find him." He bent over her and kissed her head. "I will see you later love." He walked away to find Harry while she finished her breakfast.  
  
Draco watched Ron leave the Great Hall. He stood up and walked over to where Hermione was seated. He was almost there when he stopped. What was he going to say? He was about to walk away when she turned around.  
  
"Oh Draco! You want to know something funny? I had this dream the other night and it was you and I. We were on this boat and then...and well I don't really remember what happened after that." She lied. She didn't want to make Draco uncomfortable by telling him about the kiss. It didn't really mean anything anyway. Did it?  
  
"Really? That is funny. Why would you be dreaming about me when you have Ron?" Draco was relived to hear she had had the same dream. Maybe all wasn't hopeless. Maybe he still had a chance with her. "Congratulations about the whole wedding thing too!" "Oh thank you. Did you see my ring?" She held up her hand. The stone wasn't that big, Draco thought, I could of done better. I suppose she is happy though.  
  
"It is really nice. So I have to go now. Got some work to do with Snape. See you."  
  
"Later." Draco walked away. Maybe his chance was really gone with her. She seemed very happy that is what really counted. Draco couldn't do anything that would hurt her just to make himself happy. He would have to let her go. He walked his way down to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione watched Draco leave and wondered why she hadn't noticed how clear and beautiful Draco's eyes were. She shook the thought from her head. She had Ron now that is all that mattered. She stood up and went up to her room and took a nap. When she woke up, she found Ron in the common room.  
  
"Where's Harry?" she asked as she approached him.  
  
"Oh, hey! He's, uh, out flying. Hey we talked for a bit, and if I were you, I would give him some space. You know how he gets about Sirius, he's not mad at you, he just was shocked by the news. It'll be fine. Hey we have to get to class soon. Transfiguration's first. I'm gonna go get Harry." 


	5. THe preperation

Here is chapter 5 it was going to be longer but I wanted to get this up for you. Thanks to everyone. I don't think I wrote a disclaimer ever so here  
  
I don't own anything, I think EVERY character mentioned so far has been Jo's own aside from Tracy and Nadia. They are just names mainly though, Tracy at least. Have fun with the reading  
  
Chapter 5: Preperation  
  
January passed quickly; classes and the DA kept them occupied. There had been little dark activity, but that just put them all on their guard even more. Hermione and Ron spent most of their time planning the wedding. It was going to be small, just them, Harry, and their parents. They had spent most of their time doing this and not much else. Hermione had gone into Hogsmeade the previous weekend with special permission from McGonagall and bought a cream colored straight dress, and Ron had gotten a suit. Pavarti had already agreed to do Hermione's hair. This entire thing was looking like it was going to work out. There was only one problem; Harry hadn't been around outside of classes and Quidditch. He ate fast and was always off somewhere. Hermione was worried. She knew he was no longer mad because when she did see him he was smiling. She just didn't know why.  
  
"Ron, what's up with Harry?" She asked him the Saturday night before their wedding.  
  
"Not sure, he's been acting weird. If I didn't know better I'd say he was in love. Here he comes." He walked into the common room.  
  
"Harry, are you ready for next weekend? I think we have everything set."  
  
"Oh yes! Of course I am. I was wondering if I could bring someone. I'll have to ask her first."  
  
"Oh mate who is she?" Ron was over poking him and laughing.  
  
"Really Harry who is she?" Hermione thought Harry would never be happy again but now he was. She could tell. "Is that where you've been for the past couple of weeks?"  
  
"She is the most amazing, most beautiful, smartest, wonderfulest, funniest girl I've ever met." Ron had moved back over to Hermione.  
  
"I think you're wrong there, mate. I lucked out." He kissed her forehead. She smiled and then stood up and yawned.  
  
"Well I am off to sleep now. Night Harry, night Love." She bent over to kiss Ron.  
  
"Not in public! Not in public," Harry joked.  
  
"Good night."  
  
Hermione slept easy just slightly perplexed by Harry's mystery girl. She would find out in time and she floated off into a deep calm sleep. She hadn't dreamt about Draco since the last time so she just thought it was a fluke, but it happened this night. It wasn't as romantic or exotic as the last. They were just walking through the park, pushing a pram. They were both older. They were discussing life. Everything was calm; there wasn't that impending sense of horror that was in the world now. She was happy again. Little did she know, Draco was once again having the same dream. That week passed in a matter of blinks. Hermione's heart pounded as Friday evening approached. She would be spending the evening preparing in Hogsmeade, she would spend that evening in a room above the Three Broomsticks. It was very much so practiced in the wizarding world that the groom MUST not see the bride for up to 24 hours before the wedding. Hermione took a carriage to Hogsmeade as soon as her last class finished at 1:30.  
  
The rest of her day was already planned out for her. She would be getting a manicure and a pedicure at 2:30 as her gift from the other 7th year girls. She was fitting and altering her dress at 4. Then she was going to meet with Mrs. Weasley for dinner at 6.  
  
There was something about the pampering the solon ladies did that really reminded Hermione she was a girl. It had never slipped her mind, but after your two best friends of the past 7 year have been boys you ten to forget the finer things about being a girl. She had her gown fitted and altered, and then she was off to meet Mrs. Weasley for the night. It was odd, this was the first time she had ever been this nervous about talking to an adult.  
  
"Hermione, dear, over here." Hermione had been walking to the restaurant when Mrs. Weasley spotted her.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley! How are you this evening?" Mrs. Weasley scoffed and jokingly hit Hermione with her hand bag.  
  
"I am positively fine, and you know as well as I that it is 'Mum' from now on." Hermione smiled and some of the tension she was feeling wore away, that is until she saw the prices in the restaurant.  
  
Mrs. Weasley... Mum had the dinner. She had come out because she said she had something to give to Hermione, but Hermione still felt bad, she knew better then anyone not in the family that Mrs. Weasley had saved up for this. A pleasant surprise came with the waiter.  
  
"Miss Granger, we have been informed that it is the night before your nuptials, and we would like to treat you and your guest to dinner."  
  
"Why, thank you, Samuel!"  
  
"Our pleasure, miss, what more can we do for the little lady that has helped thwart He-Who-Mustn't-be-Named many time with Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley?" Hermione had never realized how popular she was. She just took it for granted that her names had been in the papers many times since Voldemort's return and the Ministry Reform.  
  
They ordered and then they were given time to chat. This was done much more so on Mrs. Weasley's part and less so on Hermione's.  
  
"I can't believe my little Ronnikins is going to be married tomorrow and to such a wonderful girl none the less. It really is amazing that Ron, being the youngest, is the first to married. I never expected much out of Fred and George, God bless any woman who would put up with either one of them. Charlie is good looking enough, but he is in that dangerous profession. Don't even get me started on Bill and Nadia; they should have been married years ago. No, instead they have been living together for 4 years, two of which I did not know about. Now they have a baby on the way. My, my, my." She shook her head and as if on cue the food arrived. They chatted a bit while they ate, mostly about Hermione's plans to be a teacher and Ron's to be an Auror, and, of course, they talked about the wedding.  
  
"So every thing's in order for tomorrow?" Hermione swallowed her bite of salad.  
  
"I think so. My dress should be all finished, and Pavarti is coming to do my hair."  
  
"I have something for you." She reached down to her bag, pulled out a box, and handed it to Hermione. "These have been in my family as long as I can remember. Go on open it." Hermione tentatively pulled the twine. She didn't really want any gifts and it was really unnecessary. She lifted the lid and saw the most gorgeous shoes. They were white, or so it seemed. They were simple and cut down to just before the toes, and they had a two inch heel. There was a strap across the instep. The shoes would be extremely plain if it weren't for the stones that crossed the strap and formed a heart on the outside left heel. There was only one problem, they looked a little big.  
  
"Put them on." Mrs. Weasley urged. Hermione's size assessment was right. They were big.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Wea.."  
  
"Ahem." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Oops, Mum. They are gorgeous, but why are you giving them to me?"  
  
"They were meant to be passed down to my first daughter for her wedding. You are so much like a daughter, and Ginny doesn't know so I want you to have them."  
  
Hermione looked back down at her feet. She gasped. They weren't white anymore, and they weren't big either. Mrs. Weasley chuckled.  
  
"That's what makes them so special. They adjust to match the outfit and adjust to fit the wearer. Oh my! We've been here quite some time and you need your beauty sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, dear." Mrs. Weasley hurried out and was gone by the time Hermione was walking down the street to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Amazing enough, sleep came easy for Hermione that night. When she awoke, Pavarti and Lavender were already hustling around the room.  
  
"Rise and shine blushing bride, today is the big day." Lavender said with a big smile. "Now, since Pavarti is doing your hair, I decided to help with your make up to get it done sooner, only four hours until the ceremony." Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. At the very top it said 'Wedding Time' the hand was now pointing where the number 7 would have been this part read. 'Wake up and phone Mum'  
  
"I have to telephone my mum and then I am putty in your hands." The girls got all giggly and headed down stairs. Hermione picked up the telephone said something quietly into the receiver and waited.  
  
"Hi Mum, are you and Da almost ready?....Harry said he would pick you up at 10.... Yes, about an hour.... You will travel the Muggle way Mum don't worry. Say, is Da ready?.... Doesn't want to? .... I know he is only joking, doesn't matter I am doing it even if he doesn't give me away." The girls come back in and the hand on the clock moves to where 8 would be 'Primp and Prettify.' "Mum, I've got to go. Love you both, see you really really soon."  
  
"Now sit over hear." Pavarti was giving orders like a drill sergeant. "You are going to have to hold pretty still while I tame this wild mane of yours."  
  
"And you can't flinch or you'll make my job a hell," Lavender added. Hermione smiled. "Hey! none of that." Hermione closed her eyes and let them do what they did. She waved her wand and the radio came on.  
  
"And that was 'You love potions give me hives', by Twendle Frelling. Up next we have a very special song for a very special witch and wizard. We have caught news of some nuptials occurring between two of Hogwarts' very own...." Hermione went white when she heard the announcement. If they heard it it is very possible that the entire wizarding population heard it.  
  
"hey don't do that! I can't blend your color properly!"  
  
The girls must not understand. Hermione started to panick, but the she took some deep breaths and remembered hardly anyone would be there and two of the greatest wizards would be. She didn't voice her panic and let the girls keep going. It was near another hour and a half before they were done. She looked in the mirror and could hardly recognize herself. Her makeup was there but not overly garish, and her hair was all swept back into a bun exploding with ringlets.  
  
She began to tear up, "Oh girls..."  
  
"Don't you cry and ruin those beautiful eyes. You look gorgeous. Let us help you into your dress." Her dress had been sent over that morning. She dropped her bath robe and the girls helped her in and zip it up. She got out her shoes and both girls gasped when they saw them. They were about ready to leave when Pavarti stopped.  
  
"Oh! one more thing. She rushed over to a bow she had brought in with her. She pulled out a veil that almost exactly matched her dress. It was slid in to fit perfectly.  
  
"Oh I love it. I'm off!" Hermione replied with a fervor as the had moved again to 'Time to leave' She arrived in a small room in the chapel. Everythign had gone right not a hair out of place. She peeked around the door to see five people. She didn't find Ron's read head so she walked out.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh! My baby." Her mother squealed the first one to see her. Every one else rushed down the hall to greet her. They threw comments her way and all had some bit of advice. She looked at them all. Mum, Da, Mrs.& Mr. Weasley, and Harry. Harry's date wasn't around.  
  
"Is the bride hear and ready?" An attendant of the chapel came upstairs. Every one but Da hurried down.  
  
"Dear, your mother and I love you. We love Ron to, you made a good choice and now I must give you away. I love you." Hermione started to tear at her father's message. They made their way downstairs. He led her to the large oak doors an he pushed them open. The processional music began. 


End file.
